Tudo pode mudar!
by Haruhi-Chan n.n
Summary: droga.. sou horrível em resumo, então.. é uma história onde tudo muda... váááários casais... entrem e confiram! Cap. 2 On!
1. Chapter 1

Tudo pode mudar...

Tudo estava tão tranqüilo... Tudo estava tão normal... As duas jovens com os seus 17 anos estavam conversando sobre seus namorados, Mitsashi TenTen e Haruno Sakura estavam namorando os dois garotos mais populares do colégio; Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Neji, simplesmente eles eram lindos! Faziam também lindos casais... Mas... Algo estava errado...

**Sakura:** "TenTen, precisamos conversar..." Ela tinha estranhos cabelos rosas naturais e olhos incrivelmente verdes, parecendo duas esmeraldas.

**TenTen:** "Ué... Fala agora! O que te impede?" A garota de olho chocolates e cabelos da mesma cor, presos em dois coques, que sempre usava, estava sorrindo, como sempre...

**Sakura:** "Acho que eu vou terminar com o Sasuke... Sei lá, ele não anda mais tão "apaixonado" como sempre... E isso está me incomodando muito, parece que ele gosta da Ino!"

**TenTen:** "Ino?" _"bom... eu to sentindo a mesma coisa pelo Neji..."_ "Mas... Justo a Ino? Por quê?"

**Sakura:** "Sei lá... Mas... Que ele anda diferente, ele anda! E eu mesma acho que eu não gosto mais dele..."

**TenTen:** "Sakura..."

**Sakura: **"Hn...?"

**TenTen: **"To me sentindo igual a você... Mas... acho que eu definitivamente eu não gosto do Neji... Acho q eu to gostando do..." Sem que ela posso terminar os dois rapazes se aproximaram... Neji e Sasuke... Agora era a hora!

**Sasuke: **"Onegay minha flor!" Sasuke chegou dando um beijo na Sakura... "Olá TenTen" E TenTen por sua vez, só abriu um sorriso...

**Neji: **"Yo TenTen!" Fez o mesmo que o Sasuke, e acenou para a Sakura com a cabeça... Sakura fez o mesmo que TenTen...

**Sakura e TenTen:**"Precisamos falar com vocês" É, as duas pensaram juntas...

**Neji: **"Tá, fala..." Calmo como sempre...

**TenTen: **"Bom.. é... hnnn... Neji... Eu quero terminar com você..." _"Putz... Fui pior do que eu imaginava... Mas.. pronto.. Falei..." _

**Sakura: **"Sasuke... Eu também quero terminar com você..."

Os dois ficaram sem reação durante um bom tempo, eles realmente não esperavam por isso... Ou melhor... Ninguém esperava por isso...

Silêncio

E mais silêncio credo... odeio silêncio!

O Neji se recuperou mais fácil daquele transe horrível, ele sentiu uma pontada no coração, parecia que alguém jogou uma kunai no coração dele... Ele não sabia mais no que pensar, ele teve que dizer algo...

**Neji: **"Por quê?" Voltando ao estado sério dele como sempre... Mas, estava com umas pequenas lágrimas formando no canto dos olhos, quase invisível... E enquanto isso, Sasuke ficava olhando para a Sakura... Também tentando entender o porquê daquela decisão...

**TenTen: **"Não dá mais, o nosso amor só foi esfriando, piorando cada vez mais e eu percebi que você está de olho em outra pessoa, mas não vai atrás dela porque ela tá namorando..." _"Pronto, falei tudo agora!"_

**Neji: **"..." _"Ela percebeu, e ela sabe que é da Sakura... Acho que agora ela ta mais triste que eu..."_

Sasuke olhou desconfiado para o amigo ao lado, será que é da Sakura que ele gosta?

**Sasuke: **"Sakura... Você não vai dar nenhuma explicação?"

**Sakura:** "Bom... Quer mesmo saber? Sabe, percebi que você ta afim da Ino e ela de você, mesmo ela estando com o Shikamaru, e eu não gosto disso nem um pouco e para eu não ficar sofrendo mais eu resolvi terminar com você..." prática, não?

Todos sem reação, é ninguém esperava aquelas palavras de Sakura... Então TenTen decidiu fazer alguma coisa para quebrar aquele silêncio...

**TenTen: "**Então gente, eu não quero mais ficar aqui nesse clima pesado... Ja ne!" Deu um beijinho no Neji, fazendo-o corar pela última vez, e disse só mais um coisa sorrindo como sempre... "Neji, ainda não acabou... é só mais uma vírgula... ok?"

**Sakura: **"TenTen, me espera! Eu vou com você! Ja ne, meninos!"

**TBC**

**Povo desculpa a fic acabar assim! Mas... Assim vocês ficam com o gostinho de suspense!**

**Ok?**

**Bom... Aceito sugestões... To sem idéia -.-'.. quero dizer... to com meias idéias!**

**Bom... é só... Ah só lembrando, aqui é a Loka1 falando... Ou seja... TenTen, a dona desse login é a Loka 2, Sakura!**

**É só!**

**Bjs**

**Já ne! TenTen! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto-baka, nem Sasuke-Teme me pertencem... Nem meu querido Itachi-kun (Tia tenten robo ele! e caso com ele... TT.TT)Mas o Shika-kun e o Neji-Kun me pertencem! hauahuahau.. XD**

**Legendas:  
Neji: A LoKa1 é minha!- Fala  
****Shika-kun: _Nem vem ela é minha..._- Pensamento!  
(vcs dois são meus!) - Comentários inúteis meus!**

**Agora.. A fic:  
**  
No pátio do colégio, na entrada, (gente, eu sei que elas têm 17 anos, entón, elas estão no 3º colegial, ok?) estavam sentadas: Ino, Tenten e Sakura, conversa vai, conversa vem, chega o assunto que ninguém queria falar...

Ino: E aí Sakura? Como vai o Sasuke-kun?

Sakura: Hn...- Ela fitou os pés e ficou meio sem jeito...

Tenten: Eles terminaram... E você Ino, não tava namorando o Kabuto?

Ino:Tava... Terminamos ontem... Tenten e você, por que o Neji não te trouxe hoje pra aula?

Tenten: Nhá, terminamos também.- mostrando a língua pra elas, e elas? Bom, elas ficaram sem reação -.-... (nossa... q bizarro..)

Sakura: Nossa, nós três terminamos ontem...

Tenten: É, isso se chama instinto coletivo...(é, eu acho que é isso)

**_Triimmm..._** (gente esse é o sinal, ok?)

Ino: Ok, Agora cada uma pra sua sala... Aff, se a gente estudasse na mesma sala seria tão mais fácil... (é.. mas elas não estudam!)

Ino, Sakura e Tenten: Tchau!

E cada uma dirigiu-se para sua sala. Tenten estudava no 3º ano A, Sakura no 3º ano B e Ino no 3º ano C, Quanto a Sasuke, Neji e Kabuto, esses faziam a faculdade. Neji tava no Sasuke tava no 1º ano de Música, Neji no 2º ano de Administração e Kabuto estava no 2º ano de Física.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Na sala de Tenten..._

Voz: Ué Tenten-chan, demoro pra chegar hoje né?- dizia um "garoto" com os olhos castanhos e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Tenten: Ohayo Shika-kun! Tava conversando com as meninas!- Os dois eram grandes amigos, Tenten dizia que era bom ter amigos homens pra saber mais o que eles pensam.

Kurenai: Olá alunos queridos! – Dizia a professora de biologia, para seus "queridos".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Na sala da _Sakura

Sakura: Ai ai, mais um dia de aula...

Voz: Sakura...

Sakura: Ohayo Gaara!

Gaara: Você não ta muito animada, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sakura: Ah, é uma longa história (nem tão longa assim, né?), no intervalo eu te falo!

Gaara:Hai...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Na sala da Ino..._

Voz: E aí Ino? Como vai o seu Kabuto (siiim! Eu coloquei o Kabuto!)?- Esse nome soou de uma forma diferente... Numa forma maléfica.

Ino: Terminamos, Itachi, por quê?

Itachi: Quer dizer que a minha princesinha ta livre?

Ino: Ah, Itachi, num amola! (credo... que disperdício)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Voltando a sala da Tenten_ (que coisa irritante...)

Shikamaru: Tenten, hoje eu não vi o Neji te trazendo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tenten: Sim, terminamos...

Shikamaru: E você fica assim, tão tranqüila?

Tenten: É, se terminou é por que tinha que termina.Senão fica muito complicado

Shikamaru: É, que problemático... 'uow, que garota incível'

Kurenai: Vocês dois aí, sim Tenten e Shikamaru, não param de falar, pra fora da sala!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

_No pátio do colégio... _(nossa senhora...)

Tenten: Minha mãe me mata...

Shikamaru: Minha mãe também, mas fazer o quê?

Tenten: É, realmente... Vamos sentar lá no gramado?

Shikamaru: Pode ser...

E os dois então sentados num gramadinho olhando as nuvens, os dois com cara de tédio.

Shikamaru: Tenten...

Tenten: Hn?- Voltando a fitar o amigo.

Shikamaru: Por que vocês terminaram?

Tenten: Ah, num rolava mais, acho que ele tava gostando da Sakura também... E eu mesma também não tava mais gostando dele... É acabou... – Ela voltou a fitar o céu meio triste, mas depois abriu um sorriso – Mas, como eu já disse antes: Se terminou é por que tinha que terminar, certo Shika-kun?

Shikamaru: Certo!

Bom, os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um tempão, só observando as nuvens (credoo...)

**_Triiiimm..._** (intervalo)

Bom, e todos se encontraram no gramado.(todos que eu digo: Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Itachi, Hinata e Naruto)

Sakura: Gente aqueles não são a Tent's e o Shika-kun?

Ino: Aham...TENTEN! Tent's não tem nada pra nos contar não?

Tenten olhou-a confusa e depois viu que estava de mãos dadas com Shikamaru apressou-se e explicou:

Tenten: E-e-eu... Q-q-que dizer... Não é nada do que vocês pensam! – Falou completamente corada.

_**Flash-Back on**_

_Bruummm _(isso era pra ser um trovão!)

Tenten: Aaaahh...- Nisso, ela segura a mão do Shika-kun (não pensem besteiras! ´)

Shikamaru: Há! Você tem medo de trovão!- Com um certo sorriso maléfico! (¬¬')

Tenten: Tenho sim... Hunf... Eles não metem medo em você!

Shikamaru: Não... Nem um pouco. Se você quiser pode continuar a segurar a minha mão, sabe só pra você não ter medo... E como amigos também . _Humm... Que mão macia..._

Nisso, o Shika-kun fica olhando intensamente nos olhos orbes chocolate, foi se aproximando aos poucos, fechou os olhos, e a Tenten? Tava sem reação, ele era bonito, amigo, e tudo mais... Mas...

Ino: TENTEN!

_**Flash-Back offx**_

**_TBC_**

**Hunf não me mantem! Matem a LoKa2 e o meu msn! Qndo eu tava inspirada eu fikei flando com as pessoas (Né LoKa2 e Tia Tent's!) e perdi minha imaginação... E como eu não queria demorar mais, eu postei assim mesmo! E... Se quiserem me matar entrem na fila, ok? Ah, só posto o próx. cap. com no mínimo 5 reviewss! ok? To Má hj... huahauahau... ' Aura negra em volta da LoKa1'**

**Niah.. é isso Minna!**

**Kissus. Ja LoKa1 **


End file.
